The Mistletoe Mistake
by sheproclaimeditrandomly
Summary: And then she saw it. Right between them, a sprig of mistletoe. And not just any mistletoe...RWHG HPGW
1. The Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and you don't either, otherwise we wouldn't be here.**

**AN: Yay! My first chapter fic! It has a plot and everything. That's actually kind-of scary, considering I'm the one who wrote it…There are a lot of fics on this site where magical mistletoe is mistletoe that two people have to kiss under so I thought I'd do something different (but with my luck this has also been done a million times before.)

* * *

**

"It's foolproof," Fred said, grinning like a maniac.

George was doing the same.

"Thank Merlin," Ginny said, eyeing the two of them.

"But…what does magical mistletoe do?" Harry said. "Force whoever's caught under it to kiss?"

"Of course not, how unromantic!" Ginny said.

"Not to mention unembarrassing," Fred said. "If you HAVE to kiss, it's awkward, sure, but you can blame the mistletoe and continue to hide any secret burning passions you may or may not have. And there's also too much of a chance that you'll be too mortified to ever look at each other again, which isn't exactly the result we're looking for."

"Other than the fact that unembarrassing isn't a word, Fred is right," Ginny said. "If that was what magical mistletoe did it would be too risky to use and of no help to us at all. No, what magical mistletoe does is call the two people in the room who want to kiss each other most. They're drawn to it, they can't help it."

"Yeah, so you and Ginny should stay out of the room to be on the safe side," George said. "Why don't you take a nice moonlit stroll, instead?"

He waggled his eye brows suggestively.

Harry felt heat rising in his cheeks. Ginny glared at her brother looking a bit pink herself. Voldemort may have been gone but the two of them still weren't sure where they stood, yet…

"All we have to do," Fred said, "is plant it and watch the show. They'll both wander over to it and then realize what it is and what it means. All their feelings will have to come out. And…we'll be able to blackmail them for the rest of their lives."

"But don't you think this is a little…unethical?" Harry said, and they all turned to look at him. "And I mean other than just the blackmail part. Don't you think that maybe we should just let them work out there issues for themselves?"

The three siblings stared at him.

"Of course we should," Fred said, as if it were obvious.

"But that doesn't mean we're going to," George said.

"Harry, it's for their own good," Ginny said. "Just look at what happened last year. Their relationship can't take too much more strain. If we leave them alone they might get their act together eventually, but they might also do something stupid and lose this chance forever."

Harry hesitated, then nodded, "Let's do this."

Little did they know someone was listening to their every word. And when they hung the mistletoe this person was one step behind them. Waiting and watching with gears turning in his own head, and a wand burning a hole in his pocket…

* * *

Hermione felt odd. She'd been feeling odd all night. Sort of…dreamy, like…she didn't know. Maybe the twins had spiked the punch…

She made her way through dance floor, not really sure where she was going, and why she couldn't get a certain face out of her head…and the face was out of her head, for the simple reason that he was right in front of her own face. How had they come so close to colliding without noticing? And then she saw it.

Right between then, a sprig of mistletoe. And not just any mistletoe, she'd read about that warm, golden glow in books…that was…and that meant…and he must know, too…she felt sick. They made eye contact. He looked just as terrified as she did.

"Look whose under the mistletoe!" came a familiar voice.

She looked up to see the twins grinning at her. Now everyone was staring. It was a celebration party, Voldemort was finally gone and it seemed almost everyone they knew was gathered in that room. From McGonagall to Lupin to Seamus to Neville to Krum to Nearly Headless Nick…they were all staring at her…and she couldn't take it.

She ran.

**

* * *

AN: Meh, not very good. The next chapter will be better…Especially if I get a lot of reviews (hint, hint.) Constructive criticism is always good and flames make me grateful for all the things I've been blessed for that others aren't so fortunate as to have (such as brains.)**


	2. The R Word and the L Word

**Disclaimer: You think I own Harry Potter? Out of curiosity, just how hard _did_ they hit your head?**

**AN: Chappie 2! Sooner than even I expected! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hereby declare you all kind and generous souls, so do something just for yourself today and don't feel guilty about it! If people comment tell them "Some random stranger on the internet told me to!" with a big smile.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione drummed her fingers against the table. It was a nice café. The food looked good and sounded good and smelled good. So, it was understandable that she wanted to order some of it already so she could get to the tasting part. If he would just show up so they could get on with this…

"There you are!" she said.

His face was apologetic.

"Sorry," he said. "I got caught up."

"Helen?" she said with a smile.

His face dropped some and he shook his head, "No. We…aren't seeing each other anymore."

"Oh, Viktor, I'm sorry to hear that," she said.

The Bulgarian shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does, what went wrong?" she said. "I mean…I know I shouldn't pry…but you two seemed so good together…what happened?"

"Let's stop talking about this," he said evasively. "How's Rick?"

"He's doing well," she said. "We had dinner last night."

"You do that most nights," Viktor said.

"True," she said.

There was a moment's silence.

"How was dinner?" Viktor asked.

"Fine," she said.

"Fine?" he said, eyebrow raised.

"Er…nice?" she said uncertainly, not sure what he wanted.

"You can't describe it in more than one-word sentences?" he said.

"It was just dinner, Viktor, what's going on with you?" she said, concerned. She'd known him long enough to know when he was hiding something.

"Do you remember the Weasleys?" Viktor said suddenly.

Hermione looked startled, "Well…yes…yes, of course I do…er, why?"

"Nothing, never mind," Viktor said.

"Okay," Hermione said.

She knew she should probably pursue the subject but she was too grateful for an escape. That party had been…seven years ago, was it? Had it really been that long? She had been so foolish back then, the whole Ron thing…Well, she was just grateful for that magical mistletoe. It showed her once and for all how pointless her feelings were, it never could have worked out…And now she had Rick.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Viktor said.

"They're going well," she said.

"You're very…" he trailed off.

"I'm very…what?" she said.

"Well…you're happy, aren't you?" he said.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"Are you?" he said.

"Of course I am," she said, feeling defensive for some reason.

He sighed, "Hermione," (yes, he had learned to say her name, finally. Like Fleur, he'd gotten a job in England, and, like Fleur, he'd met someone willing to help him out in the English department…but something had apparently happened to them. Not that Hermione was obsessing over this the undeniably female part of her brain or anything…) "I'm your friend. I've known you for a very long time, and there was that whole thing with the Triwizard Tournament. We had something that year, but it fell apart, because I could give you what you wanted. We had intellectual conversations, we shared many of the same opinions, we went together and I cared about you very much, but…to put it bluntly…you grew bored with me."

"_Viktor_," she started, shocked.

"No, let me finish," he said. "We got along too well. There was no…passion. Not like what you had with—"

"Viktor, please!" Hermione said. She knew what he was going to say and for some reason she couldn't bear it, "I was a very foolish girl back then. I didn't know what I wanted, what was good for me."

"I think you did," Viktor said.

"Viktor, you're being ridiculous," she said. "Why are you saying these things? Did Rick put you up to this? Is this some kind of test of loyalty?"

Even as she said it she knew it was ridiculous. Rick didn't know about Ron. Well, of course he knew about the famous Ron Weasley, but he didn't know about the way his fiancée used to feel about the famous Ron Weasley. Things like that just didn't come up in conversation. ("Hello, honey, how was you day? Did I ever tell you the story about how I fancied the pants off of another guy?") Rick also never doubted her loyalty. He knew about her lunches with Viktor and was fine with them. He never went into jealous fits. In fact, he never had any kind of fits. She didn't think he'd ever raised his voice at her.

"Hermione…I just want you to be honest with me, are you happy?" he said.

"Of course," she said, nervously. "I'm perfectly content."

"Content or happy?" he said.

Hermione blinked. How many trick questions did he plan on throwing out? She thought she was done with this confusion, with the emotional roller-coaster that was…no, she wouldn't think the name, she wouldn't…

"There's not much of a difference, is there?" she said anxiously.

"Yes, there is," he said. "When you were with me you were content. When you were with Ro—"

"You!" Hermione said, grabbing onto the arm of a poor defenseless waiter like a lifesaver. "I'm starving! What kind-of place is this? Why haven't we been seen to yet?"

"Y-Yes—of course—terribly sorry, miss—what would you like?" the frightened looking boy stuttered.

Hermione blinked. She had skimmed the menu but now found she couldn't remember anything of the things that had sounded so tasty…she couldn't help but think of something that at another point had sounded quite tasty to her…

"Anything that isn't red!" she shouted crazily. "Or blue! Or freckle colored!"

"Er, r-right," the poor boy said. "V-vegetables, perhaps?"

"Yes, yes, that sounds safe," she said, then, as he started to retreat (quite quickly, and without taking Viktor's order) she shrieked, "No carrots!"

She looked back to Viktor to find him staring at her. She felt heat rise in her cheeks.

"Oh, Merlin, I've gone insane…" she muttered, putting her head in her hands.

"No," Viktor said. "You've just been subjected to forces out of your control."

"What's that?" she said, then was immediately struck by a horrible thought. "If you say the 'L' word, Viktor, I'll strangle you!" she threatened wildly.

He chuckled, but it sounded oddly hollow, "Well, there's that. But, er…there's something else…"

* * *

**AN: Out of character? Why, yes, thank you for noticing! But do any of us really act like ourselves when we're in love? Yeah, it's a no excuse, but I had fun writing this chapter so whatever…I'm addicted to reviews. They're the only thing that can get me to write other than extreme boredom. So, if you want another fast update (and, seriously, this one was pretty much a total fluke) you'll push that button. And thank you again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! **


	3. The Enormity of Agreeing

**Disclaimer: I'm INSULTED that you think I'm richer than the queen of England. I have you know I'm a shameless shopoholic and spend money the instant I receive it.

* * *

**

3.)

"Viktor, I think between the two of us we've traumatized every waiter and waitress in this place, and you can only stall so long," Hermione said. "What is it?"

"You remember the magic mistletoe?" Viktor said.

She blushed, "You're asking a lot of embarrassing questions today, you know."

"Well, I…I'm trying to figure out how best to say this," he said.

"You could…say it," she said. "Like…with words in sentences, that together would make an explanation, completely clear of any questions that may make certain people feel more than a tad awkward."

"Hermione, I'm just going to come out and say this," he said, then faltered. "Of course, that's what I told myself I was going to do when I first came out here, and look how that turned out…"

He fidgeted about nervously.

"Viktor, you're one of my best friends, you know you can tell me anything," she said.

He sighed, "Well, how would you feel if I told you Harry and Ginny are getting married on the eighteenth?"

She blinked, "I'd feel like that doesn't seem to have anything to do with all the questions you've been asking me, but I guess I'd be happy for them and all."

"Well…how would you feel if I told you there was something I needed to tell you and Ron, together, with each other, in the same place at the same time?" he said.

"I…I'd…I'd feel very curious as to what such a thing could be," she said.

"What if I told you I thought this wedding was the opportune time to tell you?" he said.

"Well…I'd…how is it the whole wizarding world doesn't know about this wedding?" she said.

"They've become good at staying out of the press's eye," he said. "They've had to, after all."

"And why…" she trailed off.

"Didn't _you_ know about it?" he said. "It's not like you've talked to any of them lately. But I still talk to Fleur, and Fleur told Ginny that I still talk to you, and Ginny told Fleur to tell me to tell you that she would love it if you would come, but to expect an interrogation from her upon arrival. Even on her wedding day, she vows she'll make time for that."

"Okay," Hermione said. "I guess I could come. Yeah, yeah, wouldn't miss it."

"Good," he said. "Now, I have to go. There are things I must attend to."

As he started out the enormity of what she'd just agreed to crashed down on her.

"Viktor!" she called after him (several waiters scattered at the sound of her voice.) He turned, and before she knew what she was saying the words had tumbled out of her mouth, "Am I allowed to bring a date?"

* * *

**AN: Yeah, yeah, it was boring. It's a filler…I'm sick and home all day, though, so I'll be doing a lot of writing and, who knows, if I get a enough reviews I might just treat you to a second and more interesting chapter today…**


	4. A Human Shield

**Disclaimer: Not if I have anything to say about.**

**AN: Chapter 4…after a long, long wait…my only excuse is: Life is so busy I can't breathe without throwing off my schedule. (But I do it anyway, don't worry…)

* * *

**

4.)

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"They'll love to meet you," Hermione assured her fiancée, though she wasn't so sure.

Was it so wrong that she'd fantasized using him as a shield against being pelted with wedding cake? (You never knew with those twins…) Yes, she decided, everything she was doing was wrong. The poor bloke had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Well, no chap in their right mind would turn down an invitation to Harry Potter's wedding," he said. "I do say, love, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Just because I know famous people?" Hermione said, feigning hurt.

"Because you've made my life amazing," he said, taking her by the waist and leaning in to kiss her.

But Crookshanks conveniently walked in just then and started hissing, causing him to jump back. He'd had some bad experiences with the cat.

"Honestly, Crookshanks," Hermione said. "I don't know why you don't like Rick."

"He probably just doesn't like sharing you," Rick said, with a nervous smile. "Can't say I blame him."

Hermione smiled slightly at the compliment, "We should go."

* * *

Now, Hermione hadn't gotten Floo-sick in years, but for some reason before she even got into the fireplace she felt an odd squirm in her stomach.

Pushing the feeling to the side she stepped into the swirling flames. A quick whoosh—much quicker than normal, she was sure, it gave no time for psychological preparation—and they were there. The Burrow. She'd missed this place…

"Homey," came the voice of Rick.

Now why did that sound so out of place here?

"Hermione," came a familiar dreamy voice.

Amazing how it sounded exactly the same after all these years.

"Luna," Hermione said.

"You look nice, even a Lymonette would notice, I'd wager," she said.

"Er…thank you," Hermione said. "You too."

"Oh, that's very nice of you to say," Luna said, smiling. She turned to Rick, "Are you lost?"

"Oh, no, Luna, this is my fiancé, Rick," Hermione said.

Luna looked back and forth between the two of them. She didn't say anything for a moment.

"So you're both lost, I see," Luna said, then wandered off.

It was silent for a moment.

"Was that…a friend of yours?" Rick asked.

"Sort-of, she went to Hogwarts with us," Hermione said, wondering why it felt so strange to explain Luna to Rick.

Well, it was difficult explain Luna to anyone, but…

"Hermione!"

It was a voice she hadn't heard in years.

"Mrs. Weasley!" she said smiling.

"It's been so long," the older woman said, wrapping her in a quick hug.

Very quick. Hermione felt her heart fall a bit. Mrs. Weasley's hugs were known to be long and bone crushing.

"The wedding party is upstairs, getting ready," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ginny demands you be sent straight up to her room to talk. I'll take care of your gentleman friend."

She smiled warmly but Hermione saw something a bit strange in her expression.

"The wedding will be out back," she said, directing the comment at Rick who she began to usher out.

Hermione stood there for a moment after they'd gone then swallowed the lump in her throat and ascended the stairs. What ever was she going to do without her shield?

**

* * *

AN: Review if you want a speedy update! Because otherwise you probably won't be getting one…sorry, but I'm busy and things tend to slip my mind. I'm the reason mother's nag.**


	5. Wouldn't Dream of It

**Disclaimer: I will eventually, after enough cycles, if the human race doesn't destroy themselves before than, be reincarnated into one of JK Rowling's descendants. **

**AN: Thankies to all who reviewed. You're awesome!

* * *

**

5.)

Ginny looked beautiful. And so happy.

Until she saw who'd just come in.

Then she got very, very serious, causing Hermione to swallow again.

They looked at each other for a moment before Ginny sent away the giggling girls surrounding her doing her hair and make-up (the Muggle way, as was a wizarding wedding tradition.) They were obviously friends of Ginny's, but only one or two of the girls Hermione recognized. They all seemed to get the same expression on their face as they looked at her, though. They clearly knew who she was, and she didn't think it was the fame as most people didn't recognize her anymore. It made her unnerved.

They looked at each other for another moment. Then, Ginny stood up. She crossed over to where Hermione was and came forward so quickly Hermione was sure she was going to attack. Instead she found herself being wrapped in another hug.

She quickly hugged back.

"Took you long enough," came a muffled voice from her shoulder.

Ginny pulled away.

"My make up will be smudged now, thanks," she said, as if it were Hermione's fault she'd hurled herself towards the girl.

Hermione didn't mention that there was now makeup on her dress.

Ginny turned to the window.

"I hear you brought a date," she said.

"Viktor said it was alright—"

"It wasn't a reprimand, it was a question," Ginny said, turning on her sharply. "_Who—is—he_?"

She was put in mind of Lavender for a moment and it put a bad taste in her mouth.

"My fiancé," Hermione said.

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"His name is Rick," Hermione said.

"Hmm," Ginny said.

There was silence for a moment.

"Look, if that's all…" Hermione said.

Hermione was surprised to find Ginny looked almost hurt for a moment, but then the look was gone.

"No, it isn't," she said, business like. "Hermione, it's been seven years."

"Yeah, well…" Hermione said, feeling oddly guilty, she tried to make a joke. "Well if you and Harry hadn't taken so long to get married I'd have been out here sooner."

Ginny looked at her for a moment before saying, "Things were different after you left, Hermione."

Hermione didn't know how true the words were. Ginny had felt so stupid when the mistletoe had backfired the way it did, she couldn't even look at Harry. He had been the one objecting, and when Hermione had left he was the one going into overdrive trying to reach out to her, to make amends, as if it had all been his fault. Even when the guilt passed and no one blamed themselves anymore the loss of Hermione hit them big. And Ron…wasn't himself. He seemed to get over it so quickly, yet…he never seemed quite himself afterwards.

"I didn't mean to disappear like that," Hermione said.

"Yes you did," Ginny said.

There was a moment's silence.

Hermione let out a shaky laugh, "So much for Gryffindor courage, right?"

"Hermione…"

And suddenly Ginny was hugging her again.

"Don't disappear again, okay? No matter what happens today?"

Images of the twin's faces swam into Hermione's mind.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said.

* * *

**AN: This chapter wasn't very funny…the next chapter will be better…this one didn't come out the way I wanted it to at all…but whatever. If you would like to see this story continue, than you owe it to yourself to review. **


	6. Paint it to His Forehead

**Disclaimer: No cumquat.**

**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter. Y'all rock!

* * *

**

6.)

"So, Rick, is your clothing flammable, by chance?"

Hermione temporarily froze at this utterance, then dashed around the corner to the source of the voice.

"Don't even think about—!"

The sight that met her wasn't the one she expected. What she expected was her fiancé looking very frightened into the faces of Fred and George, grinning predatorily. Instead she saw only the twins, her fiancé being no where in sight. It took her several moments to process this.

"Hello, Hermione," Fred said, grinning at her exactly the way he used to, as if no time had passed.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" George said.

"What—where—you made my fiancé disappear!!" she said.

They both dissolved into peals of laughter.

"Hardly," Fred said.

"We just wanted to get your attention," George said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Congratulations. You have it. Now, what have you done with Rick? Don't pretend you haven't done anything, you said his name, which means you know his name, which means you _must_ have acquainted yourself with him somehow. Talk. Now."

They exchanged looks.

"And here I thought the Prefect voice might, you know, disappear, when she wasn't a Prefect anymore," Fred said.

"It was too much to hope for," George said.

Hermione put a hand to her forehead, "What was I thinking even suggestion you two _talk_? It's awfully tiring."

"Well, we appreciate that," Fred said.

"Most people don't understand how hard it is for us," George said.

"They don't see out strain," said Fred. "It's nice to get some recognition."

They dissolved into laughter once more.

"I'll just ask Rick," Hermione said. "He'll tell me…assuming he's still in any kind of condition to do so."

"Really, now, Hermione," Fred said. "You don't trust us at all."

"Who would?" came a third voice as a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Charlie!" Hermione said, and found herself throwing her arms around him.

Maybe stuff like that was contagious and she'd caught it from Ginny. She hadn't done stuff like that in years…Had there been anyone to do it with? She shook the thought and stood arms length away to smile at the man she'd just been hugging then immediately, as was her custom, began talking.

"They won't tell me what they've done with my fiancé!" she said wondering why she felt the need to keep referring to him that way.

_My fiancé, my fiancé_…maybe she should just paint it to his forehead.

"Oh, you mean Rick?" he said, as if she might have more than one. "I was just talking to him. He's over this way."

"Oh, thank you, Charlie!" she said and began to walk away with him before Fred held her arm to stop her.

"Wait," he said. "Sorry for playing that joke on you, Hermione."

"We really are happy to see you," George said.

"We just wanted to get your attention," said Fred.

"Why did you go?" they both asked simultaneously.

Looking into Fred's eyes she could see he actually looked serious for once and almost…sad.

"I…I just…I had a lot I still needed to learn," she said slowly. "I know, it sounds strange, bookish know-it-all Hermione, but…I needed to figure out what was really right for me. I needed to find a sense of direction. I didn't feel like I was going anywhere here, I felt like I'd been chasing after some silly childhood dream, or, even, the dream of childhood…of everything staying the same…but things needed to change. There needed to be some serious changes made. Serious changes…"

She found she couldn't look him in the eye as she said all this, and she couldn't even really be sure what she meant. It all sounded like excuses, but she was really trying to come up with…something.

They nodded, but she could tell her answer wasn't doing a lot for them. She hurried with Charlie to find Rick secretly hoping she didn't run into anyone else along the way…not just yet…

* * *

**AN: Reviews equal updates. You do the math.**


	7. Paranoid Voices Screaming

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you'd be interested in.**

**Really.**

**I have nothing to hide.**

**Really.**

**AN: Sorry it's been a while, but here's a kind-of long (for me) chappie to make up for it. But, I just have to say this, I planned on trying to get this up this weekend and, here I am, actually finishing and posting it EARLY. That, like, never happens. Though I suppose some people consider Friday the weekend…whatever. I got something up BEFORE a deadline. I'm happy with myself.**

**And thankies all around to my reviewers! Hog them up and don't share with your friends or family!!

* * *

**

7.)

The service was beautiful. When she'd first seen Ron she couldn't believe it. He'd changed, aged…yet he was still so very much Ron it felt like the air had been knocked out of her for a second. Not that she still felt…She was perfectly happy with Rick, and Ron was a part of the past. He wasn't even that same Ron anymore, she was sure…Until she saw him look at the ceiling as Harry and Ginny kissed. Then she felt the sudden urge to cry. But people cried all the time at weddings…it was perfectly normal…and it had been a beautiful ceremony…and…and…and…Rick handed her a handkerchief. So, clearly these tears weren't for Ron, because, if they were, she would have felt guilty suddenly remembering Rick was there. Not that she'd forgotten about him. And she _didn't_ fell guilty. There was nothing to feel guilty _about_. So there.

She had a headache.

* * *

It was strange that one moment she should be dancing the Rick and the next she was dancing with Harry. She suspected plotting… 

"Hey," he said, with a smile. "How are you?"

"Good," she said. "You?"

"Oh, so-so, it's just the happiest day of my life," he said.

"Those can be boring," she said, nodding.

"At least I have you to liven it up a bit," he said. "So, tell me, what's been going on with you?"

"Well…I'm engaged," she said.

"Ginny told me," he said.

"I figured," she said.

"Yeah, we have this bad habit of talking to each other," he said. "I don't know how our marriage will ever survive."

"You'll manage somehow," she said.

He smiled, "Where have you been living?"

"In Muggle London, actually," she said. "The house is quite nice. A bit small, but it's cozy. I get odd jobs here and there repairing old books—the Muggles don't know how I do it, 'just like magic' they say."

"Oh, do they?" he said, smiling.

"Yes," she said. "I also read to elderly, and I worked at the library for a little while…"

"Now, what do all these things have in common?" Harry said.

"Haha," she said. "That's not all I've done. I've—"

"No, stop there," he said, his face becoming more serious, "Look, I'm not…I don't want to hear about everything right now, okay? I want you to come back and tell us, little by little, what you've been up to over the past seven years. I want you to come for tea, and dinner. Lunch and breakfast, too. And even when we're not eating, coming over won't be that horrible. We'll find some substitute for food to make up for having to be in our company."

She smiled, "I'm sure. You've always been resourceful."

"Never as much so as you," he said. "Thanks for the dance."

She realized the dance was over, though she had started in the middle when someone she hadn't seen had unexpended cut in with her own dancing partner and she'd been shuffled around ("Plot! PLOT!" screamed that paranoid voice in the back of her head.)

* * *

She should have known he'd find her at the reception. (Where was that voice when she needed it!?) 

"Come with me, please, Hermione," he said.

As if it was the most normal thing in the world. And, you know, it kind-of was, other than the fact that he was taking her to Ron. But she followed Viktor anyway.

I mean, she assumed he was taking her to Ron. He said there was something he needed to talk to the both of them about, didn't he? So it made sense. But surely he couldn't be taking her anywhere that would require Flooing so she didn't see why her stomach had to keep doing that nervous jumping thing…

* * *

No, this was not okay, where did he get off doing this to her? "Just go right through there; I'll only be a minute." Honestly! He _knew_ what the circumstances of last time she'd seen Ron was. I mean, sure, he probably expected her to be over something so long ago, so childish really…which she was, she was over it, but…come on, of course it was going to be _awkward_. Honestly, just because someone called his name just before they had arrived didn't mean he should just immediately desert her to face Ron alone. 

Ron hadn't attacked her or anything…Not that she'd been expecting him to or anything like that. He hadn't glared or mocked her or anything of the things that, come to think of it, she hadn't expected any one to do since Draco Malfoy back in school…What had her opinion of Ron come to? Not that she'd _really_ expected him to do anything of that sort. She knew him (or _had_ known him) well enough to know he'd treat her with the courtesy and respect she deserved…But just how much did she deserve after all these years of—Oh, she was _not_ feeling guilty for leaving _now_, was she? She had no reason to. She'd been a girl at the time, young and foolish and overwhelmed...

Where _was_ Viktor? It was clear Ron was wondering the same thing, and had been since he'd first seen her. The first thing he'd done was sort of smile and give her what was, to be honest, quite a pathetic wave, his eyes searching behind her, clearly expecting someone else to follow. And then his smile had become somewhat of a wince…not that it had had far to go…

And now here they were, alone together, not sure what to do and awkward and trying to figure out what was okay and how they were supposed to be with each other and what the other one was thinking and wondering why they kept dancing this stupid, confusing circle around each other. This ongoing cycle that had always defined their relationship. How, after all these years, did they manage to fall immediately back into it? Was this ever going to end? Didn't she leave to escape all this? Why was it all coming back? And, what was she so afraid of coming back with it?

**

* * *

AN: Reviews are like…chocolate. Anything can be put into them and they're still good. Not to mention the fact that I'm addicted. If you like chocolate, review. If you don't like chocolate…well it's not like reviews actually are chocolate, so give one! Thanks in tanks. **


	8. Good to You

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Voldemort would be strapped down in a chair with make-up being applied and reapplied and reapplied…**

**AN: Thank you all for waiting. I know I don't usually update with the speed of light but this time I took especially along…or maybe it just feels like it because of all that's happened…regardless, I'm sorry. The next one will be out sooner.**

* * *

8.)

"Uh…where did Viktor go?" Ron said.

She was startled out of her thoughts. Of course he wouldn't know! He was probably expecting that they'd been set up. Maybe they had…but he had more reason to think it than her. What if he thought she was part of it? What if he was thinking she had gone to some whole, elaborate scheme to get him alone and…who knows what?!

"He got called away just before we got here," she said. "He said he'd be along in a minute."

"Oh, that's good," Ron said. "I mean…not that…"

"Oh, I know, of course…"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

They fell into silence again.

"So…how…are you?" Hermione said.

He looked at her for a moment, as if considering something.

"…Fine," he said hesitantly.

"That's…good," she said.

And more awkward silence ensued.

Hermione was sick of this. Why did they have to act this way? There was no reason. They were over whatever they'd had in the past, and she could start fresh with him the same as anyone else.

"This is ridiculous," she said. "What are we doing? Ron, it's good to see you. It's been too long."

She almost went over and hugged him. Almost. She wasn't sure that he wouldn't react as if to an electric shock, though. And his screams might call some attention to them.

"Definitely," he agreed. "I can't think of any other seven years of my life that have gone on longer."

She smiled at him, the same half-sad smile she'd been giving people all day. "I…uh…suppose I should have come back sooner."

He shrugged, "You had your reasons. Always. Reasonable, logical Hermione…"

He wouldn't look at her.

There was another moment's silence.

"Ron, have I done something wrong?" she said exasperatedly. "Wait, don't answer that. I'm sorry for leaving, okay? It was stupid. I was scared. I was…confused. I was _young_. We were all so _young_. We'd grown up so fast and yet…we hadn't had time to grow up at all. And that's what I needed. Time. I needed to take a breath…do you understand?"

He looked at her. For a long time.

A very long time.

Maybe her internal clock was a bit off, but surely it had been years since she'd made that last comment. And it was still the same night, was all.

"I understand," he said.

_That's it? _She couldn't help but thinking. _All that time you had to contemplate and that's all you can come up with? _But she didn't say any of that.

"Is it true that you're engaged now?" he asked. "To that guy you were dancing with?"

She nodded, gears turning in her mind. He hadn't been…_watching_ her dance, had he?

"Congratulations," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "So, erm, anyone new in your life?"

"Not at the moment, no," he said.

So, there had been at some point then. Not that it mattered. I mean, why wouldn't there have been? And it was really very rude and insensitive to ask about an ended relationship, she shouldn't…

"Is he good to you?" Ron asked, after a moment.

Hermione could barely register the question. It was so…

Viktor emerged from the bushes.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Now…down to business."

Surprised to see him (which was odd, since she'd been all but tapping her foot impatience moments before) she was even more surprised to see how flustered Ron looked as well.

"Is something wrong?" Viktor asked, picking up on this.

"No, no," Hermione said.

"Nothing," Ron said.

"Well, okay then, moving on…I'm not going to beat around the bush this time. I owe you both my deepest apologies. I have done something terrible."

* * *

**AN: Reviews equal happy authors, improved authors, improved stories and faster updates.**

**Come on, PLEASE?**


	9. Only People With Doubts

**Disclaimer: Nopsy-dopsies.**

**AN: A BIG, BLOATED THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS!! Especially the ones who insulted me : ) It's nice to know you care! **

* * *

9.) Only People With Doubts...

"What do you mean?" Hermione said.

She was angry at him for leaving them alone the way he did but he couldn't be so trouble about that…

"You both remember what happened seven years ago…with the mistletoe," Viktor said.

Oh, so it was preemptive apologizing. It must have been. He couldn't do anything worse than bring that up, could he?

"Well, that mistletoe was…cursed," he said, "by yours truly."

"You cursed it?" Ron said slowly.

He couldn't seem to look at Ron.

"I…I was very in love with you, Hermione," he said. "And I knew you. I knew that you'd get scared. Magical Mistletoe operates on the ability to key in to strong emotions. If you had kissed him the curse wouldn't have been able to take affect but because you ran…the farther away you got the more you were able to suppress your feelings and the more concrete the logic you used became. That fear was cemented and preserved by your actions. Any lie you told yourself to justify it would slowly start to become the truth. But the curse couldn't make the feelings go away. If any magic can I don't know it. It's true that in the time apart you may have truly gotten over you feelings, but…there's only one way to know for sure."

Hermione was trying to process this information. She was so overwhelmed she couldn't ask questions.

Then Ron walked calmly over to Viktor…and punched him.

"Ron!" she shrieked.

But he was already lifting Viktor, who was sporting a bloody nose, to his feet. He took his wand out and pointed it at him.

Hermione felt faint. First he'd punched him and how he was going curse him!? But to her surprised he healed the bloody nose and looked Viktor in the eye.

"I deserved that," Viktor said.

"You did," Ron said. "Now, tell us this one way to…know if we still have feelings for each other."

It was the first thing that Hermione seemed to register at normal speed.

"What? No!" she said. "I'm _engaged_! I don't—I _can't_ love him anymore."

They both looked at her.

"This is ridiculous," she said. "I mean, Viktor, it's obvious you've had a heavy weight on your conscience because of this and I appreciate you coming forward. But, in the end, it doesn't matter. Regardless of how it happened, that part of my life is over, and I've moved on. I can't live in the past obsessing over what-ifs."

She turned to leave.

"You are _too _much," came a voice.

She paused.

"And just what to you mean by that, Ron?" she said, without turning around.

"You're running _again_," he said.

She turned around, "I am not _running_. But this chapter of my life is over. What happened sever years ago happened seven years ago. That's not my life anymore—"

"If you're so confidant about that," he said, cutting her off. "If you're so sure in your love for this fiancé of yours then you should have no problem taking the test."

"I don't need to test it," she said. "Only people with doubts need confirmations."

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" he said. "If this was as easy as me still being head over heals for you and hoping you still feel the same way. Well, you're not the only one with a new life, Hermione. Do you think I've just wallowed away in self-pity all these years? Do you think none of us got by without you? We missed you. Of course we _missed_ you. I missed you. I'm not afraid to admit it and deal with the implications. Because _I_ actually have confidence in what I say. I know what I feel and I'm not ashamed. Hermione, if you had no doubts you wouldn't have to be so forceful about it."

"This is _ridiculous_," Hermione said for the second time. "I know what I feel! I don't need any test to tell me that."

"We'll see," Ron said, then turned back to Viktor. "What is this test, Viktor?"

"I don't need to—"

"There's no harm in finding out what the test is, is there?" Ron said. "I can't make you take it, but you can at least listen to what it is."

He was looking at her like she was a toddler trying his patience.

She crossed her arm and huffed, tapping one foot, "Since Ron is so curious, go ahead Viktor. Tells us this mighty test that apparently knows what we feel better than we do."

Ron rolled his eyes.

Viktor opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

**AN: In a world where the sky is blue, and the ocean is blue, and bluebirds are blue, and when you're depressed it's called being blue…there's a button, the color of which has been often debated, but I'll call it some form of blue. It will enable you to send an electronic message telling me how horrible I am to put two cliffhangers in a row. Isn't the world a wonderful place?**


	10. That Look

**Disclaimer: I thought of the plot. That's all, folks!**

**AN:**

**Just so you all know, this probably wouldn't be out for another week or more, but then I got this little thing in my inbox called a review and it spurred me into action. The moral of this little story? Reviews equal CUPs! (Chapter Updates Promptly.)**

* * *

10.) 

"Well," Viktor said. "Just as magical mistletoe normally brings two people's feelings for each other to the surface and draws them towards each other, the curse pushed you away from one another and allowed you to bury your feelings as deeply as they would allow themselves to be buried. So being within a close distance of each other is going to cause some strange reactions. As far as fixing it goes, you've completed two thirds of the equation. Only with all parts, however, can the mistake that was made all those years ago be righted once and for all. You have to go back to where this all started."

"You mean back to the place of the party?" Ron said.

"No, back under that mistletoe," Viktor said.

"Well, _great_, have fun tracking that mistletoe down after all this time…" Hermione said, and she started turning to leave.

"Actually…I kept the mistletoe," Viktor said.

And Hermione continued to turn, revolving all the way around in a full 180 degrees so she was facing him again.

"What?" she said.

"I kept it—well, hid it," Viktor said. "The point is that it's been preserved."

"Where?" Ron said.

"That I can't tell you," Viktor said.

"And why not?" Ron said, eyes narrowing.

"Because," he said, "together you two should be able to find your way towards it. It's not going to be like the way you were drawn to it that night. It's going to be trying to push you away. But, if you concentrate, you'll be able to sense it through that. And if you can't…then it's already too late."

"And assuming it's as easy as working together and tracking down this mistletoe," Hermione said dubiously, "that's it? We just go to the mistletoe and everything's solved?"

"Well…not exactly," he said.

"Then what do we do?" she asked.

"You have to…set right what went wrong that night," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "_How_? A spell? What?"

"You'll know when you get there," he said.

"I'm not about to go on some hair-brained goose chase—"

"Oh, would you just _stop_ it?" Ron said. "No one's asking you to do anything. I don't know why I bothered. You're clearly not the girl I knew all those years ago, other than that you've maintained the worst of her traits."

"_Excuse_ me?" she said.

"The traits of acting like you're smarter than everyone else," he said, ticking them off on his fingers, "making everything you don't want to do seem ridiculous, and knowing just how to ignore your heart in favor of the safe little world in your head."

"Ronald _Weasley_—"

"And you can still sound just like my mother, too," he said, smiling wryly. "Go back to your date, Hermione. We're done."

And with that Ron calmly walked out.

"Wha—he—" Hermione couldn't process this.

And what was harder to understand was the feeling washing over her. Oh, not _this_ feeling. She thought she was done with this feeling. Why did she let him affect her so? She wasn't going to cry, she was _not _going to cry, not over him…What reason did she even have to cry? Why did she care? Why did he even matter anymore? Yet his words and that look, that _look_, could pierce her heart. Always had.

"Hermione…"

"Don't worry about me, Viktor," she said. "Thank you for your honesty. I appreciate it, but…it doesn't change anything. And I mean between us, too," she smiled at him. "You're my friend and I forgive you."

"Thanks," he said, though he didn't look entirely comfortable.

She turned and left.

* * *

Viktor paced back and forth. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. This would never do. Didn't she understand what a big mistake she was making? Rick was a fine guy but she would never be happy with him. When it came down to it he deserved better, also. Hermione would never be able to love him as completely as he deserved. Her heart belonged to someone else. Confronting them had been the wrong course of action. They'd never been able to pull their act together before, why should he have expected them to now, when the stakes were so much higher? There was only one option. He'd have to recruit outside help. Fast. **

* * *

**

**AN: Reviews are used to insure CUPs find a proper home. You aren't completely heartless, are you? Just mostly, right? **


	11. Warning Alarm

**Disclaimer: I'll own it never, not even Trevor : (**

**AN: ****THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!**

* * *

11.)

Hermione found Rick as soon as possible. She didn't know why she was so desperate for his company all of the sudden, but she was glad to see find him by the punch. Even if she had a strong suspicion the twins had spiked it…

"Hello, dear," he said. "Where have you been?"

"Talking to Viktor," she said.

"Bored of me already?" he said. "Forced to sneaking off with other guys?"

She smiled, "I will never grow bored of you, Rick."

"Then I'm safe," he said.

"Unless she shrinks bored of you," came a third voice.

"Hello, Bill," Hermione said brightly.

"How are you?" he said. "I see you haven't lost your fiancé again yet."

"No, but I've lost her," Rick said. "She saw fit to come back to me though."

"You're one lucky guy," Bill said. "My wife has left me for my youngest brother."

"Ouch," said Rick.

"I have a confession to make, however," Bill said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

"I am here to perpetrate the crime that has been committed against me," he said. "Only, I would really rather not dance with my wife's youngest sister. So I spotted you, Hermione, and, as Ron astutely pointed out once, you _are_ a girl."

She rolled her eyes, "If you're going by Ron anyone with acne isn't a girl."

He chuckled, "Well, that's not quite the story anymore. In fact, it started before you left…he seemed to get it in his head that there was only one girl who really mattered to him, and she was the most beautiful one in the world in his eyes."

Hermione turned faintly pink.

"I hope you don't mean your wife," Rick said, oblivious.

"Not quite," Bill said, smiling. "So, what do you say, Hermione? Care to dance?"

"Yeah, sure, if you don't mind, Rick," she said.

"No, have a good time," he said.

And then they were off.

Hermione wasn't quite sure how what happened next happened. ("PLOT!" screamed the paranoid voice, and she agreed.)

Fleur asked to cut in. Not thinking of the implications of this Hermione let herself be passed into the arms of Fleur's dance partner.

And the strangest part of all this was that what she found herself being upset about the most was the slightly longing expression Ron has on his face as he watched Fleur whisked away by Bill. But the (it wasn't anger, she wasn't angry about it, he could drool over whomever he liked…it wasn't anger) emotion burned away any embarrassment and she proceeded to be coolly polite. He regarded her in much the same manner. And they continued to dance.

It was hard to be coolly polite with such warm hands on her waist…

"I thought we were 'done'," Hermione said, unable to stop herself.

"We are," he said. "But how will that look? We can't stop in the middle of the dance without making a scene, or at least calling some attention to ourselves. If you want to be rid of me that badly suffer through this song then grab your husband-to-be and leave."

She did want to be rid of him that badly. She wanted to go far, far away. Something was pulling her…Viktor's words came back to her.

No.

_No_.

She was over this. Curse or not, she had left all that behind.

_In order to ever really leave it behind_, said an annoying voice in her head, _you'll have to take the test. This curse is going to make it so you and Ron can't even be in radius of each other without that magical tug. The reminders will always be there._

I don't need to do anything.

_Yes you do._

My life is fine the way it is.

_You have doubts._

I have no doubts!

_Do so._

Do not!

_Do so._

So I have schizophrenia now, great…

"You feel it too, don't you?" he said quietly, without looking at her.

"Feel what?" she said coldly.

"Don't be like that," he said. "You know what I mean. Don't pretend you don't. I swear, I don't even know why I liked you anymore…"

That one stung.

"Same here," she said, though clenched teeth. "Merlin knows you did horribly in school. And you were an insensitive prat. Still are."

"And you're still a know-it-all," he said. "But everything about you I cherished and admired so much you've buried."

"I haven't buried anything," she said curtly. "I've just grown up. It's about time you did the same."

He gave a hollow laugh.

"Hermione, if denying emotions that might put you in a vulnerable position is growing up I never want to do it," he said. "So, you claim you don't feel any sort of magical repellant from me?"

"I don't need magic to repel me," she said.

"So, _this_—" he pulled her suddenly towards him so that their bodies were almost touching and he was talking right into her ear, "—does nothing to you?"

She had to stop herself from shivering. When his breath was so warm on her ear why was that the result? And the rest of him was awfully warm, too…And there was that magical vibration, like a warning alarm going off deep inside…

"Oh, _alright_," she said. "I feel it, too. But what are we supposed to do about it? Go off on some wild quest for an answer we can easily look inside and find?"

"If you were actually willing to look," he said.

"Would you stop acting like I'm somehow being childish and keeping this great inner passion for you?" she snapped. "You act like I'm the only one here keeping in what they feel. You haven't been very specific. What emotions do you have left over?"

He pulled back to look at her. And he looked at her for a long time.

"I…"

**

* * *

**

**Select "submit review"**

**Submit review.**

**Accept my undying gratitude, love, support in all your endeavors, and unceasing devotion. Or are you all just scared of commitment!?**


	12. Those Bulgarians are Crazy

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**AN: Review. If I get enough reviews in a short enough period of time I'll post the next chapter within the hour, but I'm going to be out after that. I kind-of want to get this fic done before the book comes out but that doesn't look like that will be happening…**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN SO FAR, YOU REVIEWERS ARE AWESOME!!!!!!**

* * *

12.)

He looked hesitant. For some reason she felt her heart start to race. Why was that happening? Well, as long as it didn't launch itself out of her chest and hit him the nose or something…Why did she have such bizarre thoughts around him?

"I want to know," he said in a choked voice, then, more firmly, "I _want_ to _know_. I felt like it was my fault you left. You saw how I felt about you and it was so indecent you fled…in order to have been drawn under the mistletoe with me you would have had to have some feelings for me, but that didn't mean you couldn't know deep down that I wasn't good enough for you. And then I decided that was stupid and I wasn't going to wallow in self-pity. I didn't do anything wrong by caring about you and if you couldn't even face me to talk about it that wasn't me doing anything wrong either. I was ready to talk. You were the one who ran away." She flushed. "So, I got over it, and it felt…too easy. I was just able to push you into the back of my mind and get on with my life. I knew how deeply I'd cared about you so I had to wonder why it was so simple. And maybe I have genuinely gotten over you, but that doesn't mean the curse didn't help and I want to know what would have happened if this all had played out naturally. If…" the hesitation was back. "I want to know."

He looked into her eyes for the first time since starting his speech. He smiled sadly.

"There was a time you wanted to know things, too, I seem to remember," he said. "I guess that time's past."

The song ended and he let her go and disappeared into the crowd leaving her feeling…what _was_ she feeling? She seemed to drift outside in a trance. She met Rick along the way. He tried to talk to her but she continued by him. He followed her briefly than seemed to disappear. She kept walking and walking and walking and then she was running…

--

Ron didn't look up. He knew who it was. He'd only ever heard her make those cute little gasps when she cried, as if the sobs had never really quite fit inside her in the first place and need to squeeze themselves out.

"I…I want to know, too."

--

"This is crazy."

"It's no crazier than any of the rest of our circumstances."

"We can't just leave."

"We can't put it off another second."

"_Ron…_"

"Don't be scared," he said, looking at her.

She flushed, "And what do I have to be scared of? I doubt he has dragons guarding the mistletoe."

"You never know. Those Bulgarians are crazy."

--

"Shouldn't we tell _someone_?"

"You can write your fiancée when we get there."

"And you?"

"My families used to be disappearing for lengths at a time."

--

"We're really doing this, aren't we?"

"Well, Hermione, we've been traveling for hours, so I should hope so."

--

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"…Never mind."

--

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"We're going to have to stop at a hotel for the night."

She whipped around to look at him, "Excuse me?"

"Well, we can't just keep going until we kill ourselves," he said. "And since we don't know our destination and can't Apperate or Floo we're pretty much stuck moving on foot. Brooms might also work but you're not too fond of those as I seem to remember."

"That will be our plan B…or more like plan W," she said.

"You were always good at planning."

--

This was an outrage! I mean, sure, you can only expect so much when you drop-in at a hotel without a reservation, but one _tiny_ room. With one bed. To share.

Ron sighed, "I'll sleep in the closet."

"Is it big enough?"

"Not really, but if Harry did it for ten years I can do it for one night."

--

_Dear Rick,_

Hermione paused to think. "I'm in a hotel room with an old flame" didn't seem like the best thing to write.

_I need to sort some things out. I should be back soon, but exactly when I don't know. Let's just say I discovered something about my past that changes a few things. I'll tell you more when I start to understand it myself._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_PS Could you take care of Crookshanks for me? Don't worry, he'll figure out you're his only source of food and not scratch you for the time being._


	13. Going to Prom

**Disclaimer: Nopsy-dopsies.**

13.)

Hermione didn't know what to think.

He slept in the closet.

He brought her breakfast.

He was being…gentleman-like. Sweet, even.

Then the first words of the morning wore said and that's when things went wrong.

"You don't have clothes?" he said, looking at her exasperatedly.

She had slept in the dress she'd worn to the wedding.

"Well, it's not like I could just run upstairs for them like you could!" she said. "I don't keep spare clothes at your house, in case you haven't noticed."

"You could have apparated back to your place," he said.

"I wasn't thinking very clearly," she said.

"Well, do it now," he said.

"Rick might be there."

He didn't answer for a moment. "Can you transfigure it?"

"Madam Malcolm puts anti-change charms on all her dresses so that you can't just transfigure one into whatever you need for the occasion, otherwise she'd loose too much money," Hermione said.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? I don't buy dresses!" he said, looking cross.

"You could use your common sense!" she said.

"The way you didn't and got yourself into this mess?" he said.

She glared at him.

He glared back, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You can't summon your clothes?"

"That could easily turn into a disaster, Crookshanks likes to sleep on them sometimes."

"I don't see the problem."

She glared at him again. "I don't want my clothes floating around all across the country."

He paused, "You could borrow some of my clothes."

She started, "_What_?"

"My shirts won't be too big on you, and you cut the bottoms off the trousers, I don't care really," he said, shrugging.

"…Okay."

--

She really shouldn't have. They were comfortable, sure. And they smelled like him…not that that was a good thing! It just wasn't so bad…and she'd wanted to get out of that stupid dress so badly! It had driven her crazy to try and sleep in it and by morning she was ready to claw it off. But it felt…wrong. Not the clawing off the dress, though she had restrained herself to using the zipper, but being in Ron's big, warm, soft…well, being in his clothes. Could this somehow be constituted as cheating on Rick? No, that was silly…but…she sighed. He'd sent her such a sweet letter back.

…_I was worried when you left…I tried to talk to you but you didn't seem to hear me. You went outside and I figured you wanted to be alone…It makes sense you'd discover things in such a setting; you have a lot of history with those people. I hope it wasn't anything too shocking and that you're okay…Ginny talked to me at length, and, though I'm sure she didn't intend it I felt almost as if I was being interrogated…Of course I'll take care of Crookshanks. It's about time we got used to each other. We'll be living together soon, after all…_

And it went on. He had written such a long message, full of news and anecdotes. She felt guilty about not telling him more but what was she supposed to say?

_I'm just checking to make sure I don't still have feelings for my first love, sweetheart, I hope you're well._

"Will they work?" Ron called through the door.

She jumped. "Yeah…they're okay…thanks…"

"It's fine," he said. "But if I'd known I'd have packed enough for two. Now let's get going."

"Okay…but…uh…Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare comb I could borrow, would you?"

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione, we're not going to prom!"

"You know what a prom is?"

"…Maybe."


	14. 14, 15

14.)

It was a strange quest, that was for sure. They had no idea where they were going and had to rely on an impulse telling them to flee in the opposite direction. She felt like they were strangers, and at the same time like he knew too much about her and she felt exposed. It was unsettling when he acted differently than she remembered, but far more so when he acted exactly the same. It was all so confusing.

"You sure you don't want to try a broom?"

"What do you think?"

"You've ridden hippogriffs and thestrals," he said. "You can handle a broom. We have no idea how far we have to go. How insane is it to go on foot when we could easily be going all the way to Bulgaria?"

"No brooms," she said.

--

It was early, too early. Why was she being woken up this early? Did Crookshanks need something? As the image in front of her came into focus she bolted upright.

"Ron!"

"What?" he said innocently.

"You…you…while I was sleeping…!"

"Well, you'd have stopped me while you were awake," he said.

"I can't believe you!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione, we weren't getting anywhere. I'm speeding things up."

She threw a pillow at him.

He came closer to her and took her hand, pulling her up from the bed.

"What—?"

"Get on the broom."

"No! You can't make me! I cannot BELIEVE you did this!"

"So I summoned my broom while you were sleeping," he said, exasperated. "I'm now the pinnacle of evil, I suppose?"

He hadn't let go of her hand.

"There's only one broom," she said.

"I only own one," he said. "And I don't see why we need two really. You don't like flying anyway. This way I can take care of that."

He tugged her arm a bit. In her half-sleeping state (why were they leaving at this hour of the morning?) she let herself be guided.

"It's too early for this," she said.

"Wrong, Hermione, it's almost too late," he said, quietly.

"Hmm?" she said, eyes sliding closed.

She should not be leaning against him like this…but she was _tired_…

He took off out the window and she felt the wind in her hair. It was _cold_. She shivered, almost unconsciously snuggling closer to him.

He seemed to turn in mid-air. She felt it but she didn't want to open her eyes and see what in Merlin he was doing. He extended his arm,

"_Accio _blanket!"

Not a minute later something soft and warm was wrapping around her.

"I don't think the hotel will mind especially if we take this," he said. "Another excuse for them to charge me ridiculously for something."

"Mmm," she said into his back.

--

She was surprised when she woke up for the simple fact that she never would have expected to fall asleep on a broom. She supposed the combination of leaning on Ron and the blanket being tightly secured around them kept her from falling off.

"What time is it?" she said.

"Judging by the sun, almost noon," he said.

"How long have you been flying?" she asked.

"Ten hours or so," he said.

"_Why_?" she said. "Aren't you tired?"

"Tired, stiff, store," he shrugged. "It's fine, I think we're close."

"There's no point in nearly killing yourself!" she said. "Let's stop and rest."

"No," he said, surprisingly firmly.

"Why _not_?" she said.

"We're almost there, I can feel it…"

"So?" she said. "We can take a short break. Get something to eat."

He paused, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," she said.

"…Okay, we can stop. But we have to be quick."

15.)

"Why are you so jittery? After all that flying you should really relax," she said.

"Let's just hurry up and finish eating, alright?" he said.

"You've barely touched your food."

"I don't have much of an appetite."

She blinked. "Are you ill?"

"No," he said.

"You're Ron Weasley," she said. "You eat constantly! And you've been flying for _ten hours_!"

He shrugged and looked off to the distance.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" she said, for some reason infuriated by this.

"It's that way," he said, quietly. "Can't you feel it?"

She hesitated, "Yes. It's a little…unnerving, isn't it? It feels like we're headed straight for the lion's den."

"It would feel more unnerving not to be going," he said.

She didn't argue but she didn't make any sort of agreement either. She said nothing at all.

"Please eat something," she said finally.

He looked at her slowly, a bit surprised.

"…Yeah, okay," he said, and picked up a scone.

--

In the distance she saw a white manor. It looked nice enough, though the garden was slightly wild as if it had been neglected recently. But as she looked on it she felt a writhing in her stomach. She did NOT want to go into that house.

"Guess this is it," she said quietly.

He didn't respond. Maybe he didn't hear her, the wind could have stolen her words away…but he'd been awfully quiet on the way over. At lunch too, though he'd given her the occasionally furtive look. He seemed so lost in thought…

They grew closer to the house, and she sucked in her breath.

"Is this trespassing?" she said.

"It's fine, Hermione, it probably belongs to Vicky," he said.

"_Don't_ call him—"

"Sorry, old habits die hard."

--

The first thing that drew her attention when she walked into the house was not the elaborate furniture or decorations. It was Viktor, sitting in an arm chair looking drawn out and ill.

"I never meant for this to happen," he said, looking bleak. "I just…I loved you so much, Hermione. I couldn't see sense, morals faded into nothing. For years afterwards I was so disgusted with myself. When you met Rick I tried to convince myself that it was okay now. You could be happy with someone who wasn't Ron and I had taken nothing from you. But I knew it was a lie. I met Helen and…I got caught up. I began to love her as I had you and I knew I didn't deserve it. I knew what I had to do. And then came the wedding, as if I needed any more signs. I thought I could finally clear my conscious, I thought…even though I knew that…but still I hoped…" he looked weary. "However, my sins have been made permanent. I cannot repent. I have destroyed two lives…you see—"

"I know," Ron said quietly. "It's too late."

**AN: Who wants a sequel to fix this all?? Speak now or forever hold your peace.**


End file.
